Toshio Kisho
Biography Toshio Yoshi Kisho (Japanese:紀章俊夫 Kishō Toshio) (Born 12th December 2024) is the 4-year old son of Satoko Kisho and the biological brother of Reiko. He was born in Nerima, Tokyo in 2024 to his biological father and Satoko Kisho. a Japanese couple in Tokyo, Japan. Sadly his biological father died of lung cancer before Reiko was born. when is mother and his sister and himself moved to Las Vegas. Satoko met Samuel Green who has Marie (15) and Garret (14) and got married. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday- *2nd Birthday- *3rd Birthday-Pokémon themed party with special guests Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *4th Birthday- *5th Birthday- *6th Birthday- *7th Birthday- *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday- *11th Birthday- *12th Birthday- *13th Birthday- *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday- Relationships Satoko: He gets along with his mother very well Samuel: They get along fine Marie: They hate each other Garret: They get until he did drugs Reiko: He is gentle towards her Mario: Yoshi: Sophie the Otter: They get along well and are friends Supernanny: The Theory 4 He first appears alongside his mother Satoko and sister Reiko. when Sophie The Otter, Catherine The Spellcaster, Plankton, Planktonine, and Nicole went into a Japanese household, while Sophie was about to go upstairs the she heard him utter the words "Mommy there is someone here" in Japanese then turned around to notice him, then his mother walks out of the kitchen, shocked, then says in Japanese "What is it?" then Sophie said in Japanese "Is Marie and Garret around here?", then Satoko said in Japanese "No", then Toshio said in Japanese "I know the secret on how to defeat Marie and Garret",then Sophie said "Tell me!", then the 4-year old said "Follow my father's blood" then left. Appearance He has black hair and tanned skin and has a small bruise on his arm were Garret and Marie hit him. He wears a Puma T-shirt with blue shorts, and there is plasters and scratches on his legs, they are also darker lines that go from the bottom of his eyes to the sides of his chin as suppose to be crying while 1 dark red line that starts at his bottom lip to the chin as is he was bleeding from his mouth, Samuel said that Toshio cried so hard because Marie punches him hard in the knees and Garret punched on the mouth. Personality Toshio is a shy, softspoken boy, he is a rather depressed looking 4-year old boy, abused by Marie and Garret, gets attacked twice a day, and is very quiet, and rarely smiles. Family Tree Trivia *He is a fan of Pokemon *His biological father is named Takashi Kisho *He enjoys reading Harry Potter *He had Pneumonia once and had to stay home *In Christmas 2027, he opened his presents to reveal a Pajanimals DVD, a Chimchar plush, Pokémon HeartGold, Pokémon Black Version 2, Pokémon Black and White DVD, and Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit plush dolls. And in his stocking, he found a a Pikachu plush, a colouring book, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD, a Mew Plush and a Go Diego Go DVD. *For Halloween 2027, he was dressed up as Alex the Lion *For Halloween 2031, he was dressed up as a ninja *His favorite TV programs are Pokémon Best Wishes *His favorite movie is Madagascar *His favorite ice cream flavor is octopus Future Toshio attends Osaka City University, He is one of the few people not to get married to anyone alongside Reiko. He remains single. Category:Preschoolers Category:Children Arrived From a Foreign Country Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Children Category:People Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People from Japan Category:Children from Japan Category:Boys from Japan Category:People born in 2024 Category:People born in December Category:People from Nevada Category:Children from Nevada Category:Boys from Nevada Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA